Better is the End of a Thing Than Its Beginning
"Better is the End of a Thing Than Its Beginning" is the ninth and final episode of the first season of The Righteous Gemstones (T.V. Series). Synopsis Eli questions his children's future in the Gemstone ministry; Jesse struggles to keep his marriage together; Judy opens up to BJ about her past; a disillusioned Kelvin embraces his dark side. Plot The episode begins with a flashback to the matriarch, Aimee-Leigh, dying in hospital. A bee hovers around the bed as the remaining Gemstones hilariously attack it. Next the siblings and father rendezvous. Eli says police found Scottie and van – but no stolen money. Additionally, the father wants to know why Jesse didn’t reveal the bribery; Eli seems to have deducted the deceit via law enforcement. He is also informed about the attack on Johnny Seasons; chastising them all, including Judy for embezzlement. Jesse approaches his wife, whose friends are sad to see him. Unwelcome though apologetic, he attempts to make peace. Telling Amber he’s been fired from the church. She isn’t impressed as Jesse has “ruined the family”. Gideon is in Haiti on missionary work; Amber instructs Jesse to retrieve their son. BJ and Judy meet; she gives his belongings back, he says they belonged together. Though she reveals that she has only had one lover: a much older teacher. Divulging why she doesn’t deserve BJ, Judy admits many previous transgressions. Wanting to assess the situation, he leaves. At the church, Eli is mad due to Baby Billy’s absence. While watching a movie, Kelvin tells his brother and sister that he’s sad about their current status, or lack of. The former thinks he could be Jesus reincarnate, to the others’ humor; he also misses his late mother. They reassure one another. Then Jesse leaves for Haiti. At his youth group, Kelvin announces his new dark path – and hands over the organization to the uninspiring Ronald. However, the former is upset to learn Keefe has also returned to Satan’s arms. In Haiti, Jesse attempts to persuade Gideon to come home, before failing to drag him. Although the latter is content finishing charity work in a dangerous country. Meanwhile, Kelvin searches for Keefe at the goth rave; though he has to save his relieved friend from a very peculiar contraption. While Judy and BJ rekindle their passion and love. Afterward, Jesse arrives back in America without Gideon; Amber doesn’t forgive her husband for the failure. The Righteous Gemstones discover that Billy was the one who stole their stolen cash and shot Scottie. Eli smashes a statue of the Lord, the guys subsequently try to fix it as it may be a bad omen. Over at Billy’s, Eli goes confronts his brother-in-law but the former runs until he is tackled by nephew Kelvin; Judy punches Tiffany. Whilst arguing with the Gemstones, a lightning bolt strikes Billy. The others endeavor to save him but a bee sting revives him. During a pre-death experience, Billy claims to have seen Aimee-Leigh who told him to forgive Eli – who she also loves according to the former. Their money is returned. Seasons agrees to work with The Righteous Gemstones. While Billy is back touring and exploiting, by selling merchandise from his experiences. In the end, Jesse goes back to Haiti to assist Gideon. Cast Main *Danny McBride as Jesse Gemstone *John Goodman as Dr. Eli Gemstone *Adam DeVine as Kelvin Gemstone *Edi Patterson as Judy Gemstone *Tony Cavalero as Keefe Chambers *Cassidy Freeman as Amber Gemstone *Skyler Gisondo as Gideon Gemstone *Walton Goggins as "Baby" Billy Freeman *Gregory Alan Williams as Martin Imari *Tim Baltz as Benjamin Jason "BJ" Barnes *Dermot Mulroney as Rev John Wesley Seasons *Jennifer Nettles as Aimee-Leigh Gemstone Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1